tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
General Help
ccSensors General_Help Author: Sir_Vyvin Credits: Tekkit Classic Community, Sir_Vyvin. Mod Author: yoskaz01 Other Documents for ccSensors: SensorModule Help Sensors API AS-IS and not Guaranteed 100% Accurate -------------------------------- Index: 1: Getting Started 2: Sensor Controller Information 3: Sensor Information 4: Sensor Card Information 5: Transmitter Card Information 6: Sensors API 7: Additional Notes SECTION 1 Getting started: So you want to learn how to use ccSensors? First, here's a List of things you will need. Items Required: - 1: Computer (ComputerCraft) - 1: Sensor controller, - 1: Computer Sensor, - 1: Blank Transmitter Card, - 1: Any Sensor Card Module. Got them? Good, now lets go through setting them up. STEP 1 - Place your Computer down, in your Desired Location STEP 2 - Place your Sensor Controller down, Directly Adjacent to it. "TOUCHING" the Computer, (It can be any of the SIX (6) Sides the Computer has.) NOTE: Due to a Bug. The First Time you enter a Sensor Controller you need to be Sneaking Hence the "*SHIFT*". STEP 3 - *SHIFT* Right-Click on the Sensor Controller STEP 4 - Click "New" STEP 5 - Place the "BLANK TRANSMITTER CARD" into the Slot on the Lower Left Hand side. STEP 6 - Click "Encode" then Remove the Encoded Transmitter STEP 7 - Place your Sensor, Anywhere you like, Keep in mind: SensorModule Ranges (See Section 4) STEP 8 - Right-Click on your Sensor STEP 9 NOTE: You will see 2 Item Slots in the Lower Left Corner. STEP 9 - Place the Encoded Transmitter into the Left-Most Slot STEP 10 - Place the SensorModule Card of your Choice into the Inner-Slot. STEP 11 - Open up the Computer Terminal Interface STEP 12 - Input "ccSensors/console" to bring up the Sample Program. Notes: 1: You can use "list ccSensors" to see the full list of Pre-Made Programs Now you've made it this far. Well done, ccSensors Basics have been covered. SECTION 2 Sensor Controller Information: So you want to learn about the Sensor Controller? the First thing you will notice inside the Sensor Controller is the Options text on the Left, and the Information Text on the Right lets break this down HELP: The Option "Help" on the left hand side displays Information on HOW to use the Interface, Let me Explain it here: Console Help ------------- UP/DOWN Select Probe RIGHT/LEFT Switch Target PGUP/PGDOWN Scroll Results So Of-course the Keys are mentioned here. UP/DOWN is Referring to the Arrow Keys "Up" and "Down" RIGHT/LEFT is Also Referring to the Arrow Keys "Right" and "Left" PGUP/PGDOWN is Referring to the Keys "Page Up" and "Page Down" on your Keyboard. INFO: The Option "Info" on the left hand side. Displays Information about Connected Sensors Let me Explain it here: Connected Sensors: # Owner: Channel: # Now lets have a Look at each one Connected Sensors: this node, is telling us HOW MANY (an INT Value) Sensors are Connected to this Sensor Controller. Owner: this node, is telling us WHO IS THE OWNER of this Sensor. Channel: this node, is telling us WHAT "FREQUENCY" the Sensor Controller is listening to the Sensor on SENSORS: : This is the name of the Connected Sensor (See Section 3 for More information) On the Bottom of the Interface you will see: 1: Item Slot 1: Button Item Slot: this item slot is for Transmitter Cards, if you insert a Blank Transmitter Card and Hit the Encode Button that pops up it'll encode that Transmitter to that Sensor Controller, Any Sensors Utilizing this Card, will transmit to this station Button: the default button that is always showing "Set Owner" This button is here to allow us to "Assign" Ownership to Transmitter Cards SECTION 3: Sensor Information: So you want to learn about Sensors? Sensors are the "Stick" like things in ccSensors They are the Key Component in ccSensors as they are your "Readers" For reading the MC World, without a Sensor, we cannot detect or read information SECTION 4: Sensor Card Information: SensorCards or SensorModules are the Cards we give sensors to tell them what to relay to our Sensor Controller, if you wish to learn more about what we can relay Please see my other Document: SensorModule Help SECTION 5: Transmitter Card Information: Transmitter Cards are the Frequency or Channel Cards, which our Sensors use to "Send" the Information to the SensorController, You can Assign a Frequency, and then Transmit the Data with them. SECTION 6: Sensors API: The Sensors:API is what allows us to Pull the Functions of ccSensors and get our data for a better Look into the API and how to Utilize it. Please see my other Document: Sensors_API SECTION 7: Additional Notes: SECTION 3 Needs Expanding SECTION 5 Needs Expanding Category:CcSensors